Lilly and the vampire school chapter 1 : Meet our school! ( Part 23 )
by Cherrybunbun Chan
Summary: Hello everyone - got the second part where things get weird and Lilly isn't liking it...Also...NEW CHARACTER! yep ( im not telling you who it is because you got to read it X3 ) ok the rest of the story may take a while because im getting busier everyday although i get no homework.ok guys im gonna start 3/3 on ether fri sat of sun day coz im busy :P ok enjoy the 2nd part!


**Continuing...**

So far Lilly has found the awful truth about the school and is now in danger

Lilly needs to get out of the school before SHE turns into one of 'Them'

next morning Lilly woke up startled. She forgot about yesterday and

is ready to start the got dressed as she does every day

today was P.E. Lilly loves P.E but first she needed to get to school

_so im on my way to school when i almost passed the news agent shop_

_when i saw a big read ;_

_NEW DISCOUNT ON SWEETS _

_I couldn't stop myself from buying at least one candy bar_

_so i went shop keepers name was roro._

_Roro was a merry man._

_He would always smile at you after he said your name or_

_when you enter the he does when i enter_

_"OH Lilly my BEST costermer!What do you want?"He laughed after he said my name._

_And did i mention he sold the best sweets in town?_

_As you can see,Roro is one of my friends._

_I like coming to his shop before school and on the way home._

_Well...Any time i pass really._

_Anyhow, I asked Roro what discounts he had._

_"Well...Any wrapped up sweets are now half price..." Roro was looking at the note he had jotted down in his thick hand writing._

_He gave it to me to see for myself._

_It read in bold words :_

**Discounts : **

**Any wrapped sweets now half price**

**Every chocolate bar now to be £1.00**

**lickerish ( slightly chewed ) 50p**

**Pepper mint creams 20p**

**Half a chop bar 15p**

**Other half 15p**

**Belgium chocolates £2.00 **

_Note to myself : _

_Never buy lickerish from this shop till the slightly chewed note is gone_

Lilly asked for a pepper mint cream small sized box and left.

Roro shouted after her that a new set is out and he wants her to buy it.

When Lilly got to school she sat down on the stairs and took out one pepper mint cream and popped

it into her mouth, then she put the box into her bag for lunch time.

Scarlet came over and told Lilly that detention isn't bad but she doesn't want it again

" I had to clean the goldfish tank, It wasn't boring but the fish kept swimming away

when i tried to get it into the net" Scarlet grumbled then looked at her.

Lilly was surprised...Not that detention wasn't boring, it was that Scarlet

herself came up to her and told her how detention was like.

Not only that but Scarlet had a red necklace.

Something about the necklace just makes the hair on Lilly's hands stand on the ends

_"Why are you telling me this?" I ask thinking that she probably wants a pepper mint cream._

_"oh...Eh...I JUST IM!" She stormed off and left me looking surprised and shocked._

_as the morning went to evening everyone was acting weirder and weirder but I _

_just couldn't put my finger on it. My friends all aren't at school so i had to be partnered up_

_with Miss. Noodle brain .Scarlet seems to be nicer to be but i still hate her._

_Whats going on here? was and still is going round in my head._

_I got ready for lunch as the bell went and sat on the same stairs._

_Scarlet offered to play chest or something like that. _

_To be honest i wasn't listening to her._

_now we are playing cards and shes beating me because im not paying attention._

_By the end of the day everyone seems to want to be friends with me or wants to do _

_something to they aren't being as friendly to me as they are to each other._

_I rode on my bike home and pasted Scarlet's house. She seems to be eating lunch already._

_i just went home further when i arrived at home mum and dad weren't there. _

_I just laid down on the sofa and turned on the TV. _

_Just then i heard a bang..._

Lilly went over to the window to see her cat...

her cat has a rather plump ginger cat called...Ginger.

Ginger was pregnant and probably taking one of her long strolls in the garden when

she got a nasty one shot her and she her unborn kitten

Won't be able to see the ...Lilly ran out side and dug her a grave and laid her into a

Colored box witch had memories of her and Lilly.

Ginger was dead...And so was her kitten...

Lilly was afraid of what would happen next when she looked at the calender...

was the dream true...after all...?

because it seems that it has...

Was the head master capable of doing

'This?'

This was to much for Lilly to take in

She fainted and then...Blackness...

_all i could see is darkness..._

_is this the end of me?_

_No this can't be..._

_i want to be an adult _

_and have children_

_and LIVE LIFE!_

_NO I CAN'T DIE!_

_NO NO NO_

_NOT NOW!_

_then i heard a familiar voice... _

_Mum and dad?_

_"Oh no she can't die" Mum is crying... _

_"I'M PAYING YOU A FORTUNE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TELL ME SHE'S GOING TO DIE?!"Dad is shouting at the doctor..._

_"w-we will find a way don't worry Mr..." The doctor is shattering._

_Some times my dad scares people to get something he needs._

_anyway...does this mean im in hospital..?_

_now there is silence and someone is touching my hand..._

_it must be mums soft hand..._

_on the other side dad is touching my other hand..._

_Is this really the end of my life?_

_it can't be..._

_no no no..._

_I've got more to live for..._

_i got to finish my life happily..._

_not to see my mum and dad upset..._

_no...no..no_

_no..._

_no.._

_no._

_no_

_n_

After that Lilly spent 3 weeks dreaming in hospital before she was awakened...

her mother was hugging her all over to check if she was real..if she was alive...

Lilly wanted to change schools but her mother was crying so hard she got a very bad cold and headache.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
